Porque te amo
by alinabaur
Summary: Son diferentes historias. Cada capitulo es una historia diferente, puede ser de cualquier personaje de crepusculo. Las historias son basadas de diferentes canciones. Todos Humanos.
1. You're beautiful

Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen a mi. Personajes: Stephanie M. y la historia depende de que cancion sea.

espero disfruten estas mini-historias (:

* * *

_You're beautiful_

EPOV

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando decidí regresar a casa. Hoy tuve una gran peleacon Alice y Emmett, mis hermanos. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar al departamento y tomarme un café bien cargado.

Subí al metro, junto a mi iba una señora tratando de que su bebe dejara de llorar. Recosté mi cabeza al respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos y tomando el puente de mi nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

En ese momento mi celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del lado derecho de mi pantalón. Claro, era Alice…

-¿Qué quieres, Alice?- Conteste no muy amable.

-Edward, en verdad lo siento mucho. No debimos meternos en tu vidapersonal- se le escuchaba realmente apenada.

- Así es Alice, no debieron. Pero está bien, te perdono. ¡Solo porque eres mi duendecillo favorito!-

En ese momento entro una joven del brazo de un hombre alto y moreno. Ella reía como un ángel, era un ángel, de eso no cabía duda. Era hermosa, el pelo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, le caía en bellos rizos. Sus ojos eran de un hermosocolor chocolate. Estaba tan embobado que me había olvidado deAlice. En ese momento mi vida era perfecta, brillante, lo que todo ser desea.

-¡Edward, Edwaaaaaard, tierra llamandoa Edward!- gritabaAlice al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sientoAllie, tengo que colgar-

-¿Pero qué… -no deje que terminara de hablar, cerré el celular.

Ese ángel sentado enfrente de mí era algo que nunca en mi vida había visto, ¡y me estaba sonriendo a mí! Nunca podre olvidar esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de ese ángel.

Tenía un plan, la iba a conquistar, porque esa muchacha era una belleza y me cautivo en un lugar muy concurrido, pero sabía que ella era para mí, ya que de todas las personas ahí, me sonrió a mí.

Pero en esta vida no todo es perfecto, de color rosado… No, no es así. En ese momento tuve que enfrentar la realidad, nunca estaré con ella. El ángel se volteo a su acompañante, y el bajo la cabeza para besarla.

Lo único que pude hacer fue esperar a que parar el metro y después correr, correr hasta donde pudiera llegar…

"_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you."_

* * *

Holaaa!

que tal gentee!

les gusto? se que es algo corto, pero asi seran todas. diganme si les gusto(:

un besoo a todos!


	2. The way I loved you

The way I loved you

BPOV

-¿Te gusto la cena, Bella?-

-Oh Jacob, estuvo preciosa. ¡Muy romántica, encantadora! Muchas gracias, me la pasé muy bien.-

Llegamos a mi casa, no sabía si invitar a pasar a Jake o no. Llevamos saliendo 3 semanas y mis padres lo adoran. Se lleva de maravilla con mi mama y con mi papa habla de negocios. Pero no sé si YO lo amo. Todavía no logro sacarme de la cabeza a Edward. Sabía que rompimos por algo, siempre peleábamos, pero lo amaba, y lo sigo amando en secreto.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien? Tenemos 5 minutos enfrente de tu casa, y no te has movido.- Jacob me veía con cara de preocupación.

-Si, Jake. Estoy bien. ¿Quieres pasar a saludar a mis papás?- quiera o no, ya lo invite a pasar…

-¡Por supuesto Bells!- Jacob siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rosto, eso me gusta mucho de él.

Salió del coche, para rodearlo y abrirme la puerta. ¡Siempre un caballero! ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de él, como lo estoy de Edward? Jake es sensible, respeta mi espacio, nunca me hace esperar, llama cuando dice que lo va hacer, es encantador, y me siento muy cómoda con él.

-¿Te dije lo bella que te ves hoy?-

-Sí, lo dijiste. Pero gracias de nuevo.- En este momento estaba roja como un tomate.

Estuvimos una hora hablando con mis padres hasta que Jacob decidió que era hora de marcharse. Mi madre y mi padre se despidieron de él, mandándole saludos a Billy Black, el padre de Jacob. Lo acompañé a la puerta y se despide de mí con un tierno beso en mi mano. Yo solo fingí hacer una sonrisa, aunque creo que salió mas como una mueca, ero eso ya no me importa, ya que no siento nada…

Esa noche soñé como todas con Edward. Estábamos en nuestro prado, cantando a todo pulmón canciones de Kiss. Brincábamos, cantábamos, bailábamos, como casi todas las tardes de nuestro noviazgo. Me había cansado y me senté un rato tomando una coca-cola bien fría que Esme nos mando. Edward se sentó junto de mí y me dijo que tenía que marcharse, le pregunte el porqué y me dijo simplemente que ya no me quería.

-¡No Edward, no me dejes! ¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!- Me desperté sudando y llorando. Voltee a ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche, y como todas las noches que me despierto gritando el nombre de mi amado eran las 2:00 am.

En ese momento mi mama entro corriendo a la habitación.

-Bella, tienes que olvidarlo. No te hace bien pensar en el. Terminaron, todo esto acabo.

-¡Mama no puedo olvidarlo, lo amo! Puede que tuvimos malos momentos, pero también hubo buenos.

-Haz lo que quieras Bella. Pero sabes que te conviene Jacob.- Mi madre salió de la habitación y se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

Y como es de costumbre me quede recordando los momentos en los que estuve con Edward.

_Flashback_

Me despedí de Mike con un abrazo, y salí de la escuela, directo al brillante volvo de Edward. Con lo que no contaba es que me estuviera esperando junto a la puerta de salida con una cara que ni él se aguantaba.

-¿Qué hacías abrazando a el idiota de Newton?- me gritó, pero no se detuvo o escuchar mi respuesta. Simplemente salió caminando hacia su coche.

-Edward, acaso estas ¿celoso?- yo sabía que le chocaba que le dijera eso, pero quería picarlo.

-¡Sabes que si! ¡No puedo soportar a esa cosa!- en ese momento me tomo de los brazos y me empezó a sacudir.

-Edward me lastimas- Le grité, pero parecía que no me escuchaba. Nadie estaba cerca como para velo, ya que todos estaban refugiados dentro de la escuela por la tormenta que empezó a caer.

-Dime que me amas, Bella-

-¡Te amo! ¡Solo a ti, a nadie más, Edward! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!- le grite una y otra vez.

Para entonces ya no me sacudía. Tomo mi cara con ambas manos y lentamente junto sus labios con los míos. Nos fundimos en un tierno beso para después convertirse en uno salvaje bajo la fría lluvia de Forks.

_Fin flashback_

-Te amo, Edward.- Le dije a la oscuridad con lagrimas corriéndome por la mis mejillas.

"_And that's the way I loved you. I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you."_

* * *

_Que tal? les gusto?_

_espero que si!_

_esta esta basada en la de the way i loved you de taylor swift._

_dejen un comentario, porfaa(:_

_un besoo a todos!_


	3. El taxista

El taxista

EmmettPOV

Eran las 10 de la noche, acababa de pelar con mi esposa. Salí con mi taxi para trabajar. Eso me relajaba a veces, platicar con personas desconocidas, y así olvidar mis propios problemas.

Las lentejuelas de un traje, me hicieron la parada. Era una rubia preciosa, llevaba minifalda, el escote en su espalda, llegaba justo a la gloria. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, lo llevaba hasta la cintura. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa.

Se subió al taxi y me dio la dirección. Por el espejo vi que una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla, y claro vi un poco más de lo que debía.

-Me llamo Rosalie- dijo mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Emmett – Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa desde el retrovisor.- ¿Por qué una mujer tan bella llora?- pregunte esperando no se ofendiera.

-Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme.- dijo llorando aun.

Le dije que no cayera por amores, y si quería vengarse, contara conmigo. Ella me sonrió y seguimos platicando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. ¿Qué otra cosa pusiera haber hecho si no fuera eso? Yo era un caballero y sobre todo un hombre con necesidades.

-Lo vi abrazando y besando a una mujer. Es humilde, lo sé por su facha. Pero eso no importa ahora…- en este momento ya no lloraba, pero se le veía triste.- Emmett dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.

Llegamos y yo no tenía planeado cobrarle, después de todo, me gustó su compañía. Pero ella tenía otros planes. Me invito a su departamento, y yo un poco dudoso acepte. Bebimos unos cuentos tequilas. ¿Para qué describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra? Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra, y un poco más…

-No te sientas tan sola, Rose. Yo estoy en las mismas…- le dije con la cabeza agachada.- Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales, tu sufres en tu mansión y yo en los arrabales.-

-¡Tengo una idea! Vente conmigo para que vea que no estoy sola- se hizo una cola alta, tomo mi mano y salimos.

Llegamos al bar donde estaban. Cuando entramos el estaba abrazando a una chica. Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, ¡era mi mujer!

Tome la mano de Rosalie y salimos de ahí corriendo. No podía soportarlo más. Aunque de cierto modo hoy yo también engañe a mi mujer.

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar, y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las 10 en el mismo lugar.

"_Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar, y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las 10 en el mismo lugar."_

* * *

_Les gusto? espero que si!_

_A mi me encanto en lo personal esta cancion. se llama el taxista de ricardo arjona. Ooooh como lo amo!_

_dejen su comentarioo!_

_un besoteee_


	4. Yo quiero

Yo quiero

JPOV

Estaba acostado en la cama de mi departamento leyendo algo acerca de la guerra civil, cuando decidí salir a tomar un café. No tenía nada que hacer así que me tomé mi tiempo en buscar un café.

Era un día lluvioso en Forks, nada fuera de lo normal. Las personas caminaban por las calles mojadas, cada quien en su mundo. Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando vi del otro lado de la acera un pequeño café que se veía muy acogedor, así que decidí entrar.

Entrando al café sonó una campanita anunciando mi entrada. Había 2 mesas ocupadas, en una estaban 2 ancianos, y en otra una pareja joven de enamorados. Me senté en la mesa más alejada, en un rinconcito para poder leer tranquilamente el periódico de hoy, esperando a la mesera.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Alice, y hoy lo atenderé yo. ¿Qué desea tomar?- preguntó una alegre voz.

Alcé mi cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa increíble voz, y me quede sin aire. Nunca había visto algo tan bello. La chica -Alice-, era bajita, parecía una bailarina, tenía ojos color miel, piel blanca y su pelo negro apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, haciéndola ver encantadora.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- me preguntó Alice.

-Hmmhmm… Perdón. Sí, estoy bien. Quiero un té de vainilla y unas galletas, por favor.- La chica anoto mi orden y se fue.

Desde que la vi, supe que era ella. La quería a ELLA.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía diferente. No sabía la razón de la mañana tan bella, hasta que vi que amanecía con ella, si ella, Alice. Se veía tan linda con su cabello en la almohada que no podía quitar mi vista de ella. En ese momento lo supe, estaba enamorado.

_Flashback_

Termine de tomar mi café y decidí pagar. Alice trajo mi cuenta y pague.

-Perdón por ser tan atrevido, ¿pero quisieras dar un pase conmigo?- le pregunte sin pensarlo antes.

-¡Pensé que nunca lo pedirías!-

-¿Eso es un sí, o un no?- pregunté dudoso.

-Salgo en 10 minutos, espérame tantito.- dicho esto me guiñó un ojo y se fue a atender a la pareja.

Espere 15 minutos fuera viendo entrar y salir personas de diferentes lugares. Alice apareció junto a mí vistiendo unos jeans claros y una blusa morada, se veía hermosa. Decidimos caminar un poco por el parque y así conocernos. Cuando empezó a llover de nuevo le pregunté que si quería ir a mi casa, ella aceptó y nos fuimos para allá.

_Fin flashback_

-Buenos días, Alice.- le dije dándole un beso.

-Muy buenos, Jazz.-

¡Bella vida! Así quisiera despertar todos los días.

"_Yo quiero contigo morena te lo pido, yo quiero contigo, oh oh wo oh wo oh"_

* * *

holaaa gentee!

esta es la de yo quiero de camila.

esperoo les haya gustoo estaa mini-historiaa(:

un besotee!


	5. Ella y El

Ella y el

Bella es de la habana, Edward de Nueva York.

Ella baila Tropicana, a él le gusta el Rock.

Bella vende besos en un burdel, mientras el se gradúa en U.C.L.A

Ella es medio marxista, el es republicano.

Bella quiere ser artista, y Edward odia a los cubanos.

Él cree en la estatua de la libertad, y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad.

Edward ha comido hamburguesas, y Bella moros con cristianos.

El champagne con sus fresas, ella un mojito cubano.

Bella se fue de gira a Yucatán, y Edward de vacaciones, al mismo lugar.

Ella es mulata hasta los pies, el rubio como el sol.

Bella no habla ingles, y el menos español.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella estaba bailando como toda una profesional en un pequeño restaurante en Yucatán. A Bella le encantaba su trabajo, y lo mejor de todo es que podía salir de Cuba.

Edward entró al mismo lugar donde bailaba Bella sin saber que en ese lugar encontraría el amor. En el momento que cruzaron sus miradas sabían que su destino era estar juntos.

Bella se sentó en su mesa, y Edward temblaba de la emoción.

-Hola, chico-

-Hello- contesta Edward.

Bella empezó hablar y hablar como si Edward pudiera entender algo. No le para el pico a lo que él contesta:

-Speak slow.- sonriendo.

Edward guardó su bandera y Bella olvido los conflictos. Y así encontraron la manera de que el amor saliera invicto. La tomó de la mano y se la llevo. El yanqui de la cubana, se enamoró.

_9 meses después_

Ahora viven en parís, buscaron tierra neutral. Caminan de la mano, calle Campos Elíseos.

-Edward, mañana se estrena la obra, ¿vas a ir cierto?- Preguntó Bella haciendo el mohín que le enseñó hacer Alice.

-Claro, amor. No me perdería tu actuación por nada del mundo.- le dijo Edward tomándole la cara y dándole un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Al final, Bella logro ser actriz. Y Edward es un tipo normal. Son muy felices. Cada quien le da gracias a alguien en especial por poner al otro en su camino.

"_Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan, Y el se va divorciando del Tio Sam, El se refugia en su piel... la quiere para el, Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel, Que sabian Lenin y Lincoln del amor, Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor"_

* * *

_que tal? les gustó?_

_a esta casi no le cambie mucho, agregue o algo asi.. creo que es perfecta la cancion tal cual_

_se llama ella y el del mismisimo Ricardo Arjona 3_

_espero lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo escribiendolo._

_nos vemos en el proximo cap.!_

_un besotee a todos!_

_dejen su comentarioo (:_


	6. What a wonderful world

What a wonderful world

BPOV

Pague mi helado de frutilla y decidí ir al parque. Era un día hermoso de verano. El cielo era azul y las nubes blancas como la nieve.

Me senté en un banquito donde pudiera observar todo el lugar. El parque tenia árboles de un increíble verde y muchas rosas por todas partes.

Había un arcoíris en el cielo, pintado de varios colores. En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo bella que es la vida.

Veía a personas tomándose la mano, saludando a otras personas...

-¡Rose, Emmett! ¿Cómo están?- pregunta Alice

-¡Pequeñita! Muy bien, paseando en este bello día- le contestó Emmett

-Bueno chicos, recuerden que hoy es la cena en mi casa, eh? ¡No lo vayan a olvidar!- les dijo Rosalie. En ese momento voltea Rose y me grita- Bella, se que estas escuchando, ¡a ti tampoco se te puede olvidar! ¡Y dile a Edward que se peine!-

-Eso va a ser un poco difícil, ¡pero se lo diré!- le grite de regreso.

Emmett y Rose siguieron su camino y Alice y Jasper se sentaron en un banquito más alejado. Se miraban tan profundamente que podía ver que en sus miradas decían: 'te amo'. Era tan íntimo su momento que tuve que desviar mi mirada.

A unos cuantos pasos de mi, vi venir a Edward cargando a le pequeña Nessie, ella lloraba. Cuando la vi me di cuenta que ya no era mi bebita chiquita, ahora es una niña. Creció mas rápido de lo que pensaba. Aprendió mas cosas de lo que nunca me imagine.

Edward se acerco más a mí y me dio un casto beso en la boca.

-hmmm frutilla- dijo saboreando sus labios

-Como siempre, sabes que me encanta- le respondí, volteando a ver a Nessie- ¿Que hacen por aquí, Reneesme?-

-Papá me recogió del colegio y quisimos darte una sorpresa!- me dijo sonriendo.

- Que linda sorpresa!- le di un beso en el cachete y volteé a Edward- y que maravillosa es la vida, eh?.

_''And I think to myself, what a wonderful world...''_

* * *

_que tal, todos?_

_les gustó? eso esproo (:_

_esta cancion como ya sabrán, se llama what a wonderful world. yo la tome de michael bublé, pero no es original de el. solo que el canta hermosoo:P_

_un besotee a todos!_

_ojala y dejen su rewiev(:_


	7. Our song

Our song

BPOV

Íbamos en el volvo de Edward en un cómodo silencio, escuchando Debussy de fondo. Habíamos ido al cine, la película estuvo buena, vimos una comedia romántica, algo light para un sábado por la noche.

Yo estaba viendo por la ventana los diferentes verdes que pintaban a Forks, era realmente hermoso. Mientras Edward tenía una mano en el volante y la otra la tenía entrelazada con la mía.

-¿Bella, pasa algo?- me preguntó Edward

-No pasa nada. Solo pensaba en porque no teníamos una canción.-

-Pero la tenemos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Edward, te agradezco por la nana que me compusiste, pero no me refería a eso…-

-Lo sé, pero nuestra canción es el sonido de la mosquitera que suena en tu ventana, cuando estamos en el teléfono y hablas bajito porque es tarde y Charlie no lo sabe.- hizo una pausa, y después continuo.-Nuestra canción es la manera en que te ríes, la primera cita en que tuve que haberte besado y no lo hice.- Edward me sonrió y yo lo único que pude hacer fue regalarle una enorme sonrisa.

Él es todo lo que alguna vez soñé, es atento, amable, cariñoso, y mil cosas más, lo mejor de todo es que me ama igual que yo a él.

Llegamos a casa y me despedí con un rápido beso.

-Gracias Edward, la pasé genial.-

-Yo también Bella. ¡Piensa en nuestra canción!- me guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo con su flamante volvo.

Y esa noche soñé con mi adorado novio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Hoy todo me había salido mal. Primero me había peleado con Alice y Rose (y no recuerdo porque), después el maestro de matemáticas nos hizo un examen sorpresa, tercero: había golpeado a Emmett con mi raqueta de tenis. ¿Qué podía pasar ahora? Como si hubiera embocado al diablo vi venir a Lauren, caminando con ese exagerado andar tan peculiar en ella.

-Quítate rata- me dijo.

-No le hable así a Bells- dijo Jasper que llego unos segundos después.

-Ash…- Lauren dio media vuelta y se fue. No podía hacer otra cosa. Los Cullen y los hale eran tan populares que todos hacían lo que les decían.

-Gracias Jazz, te debo ¿mil?-

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Llegue a casa y me fui directito a mi cama, estaba tan cabreada con lo que paso en el día que casi ni me di cuenta de las rosas que estaban ahí. Había una nota con la perfecta letra de Edward, que decía:

_Nuestra canción es el sonido de la mosquitera sonando tarde  
golpeando en tu ventana, cuando estamos en el teléfono y hablas bajitos porque es tarde y Charlie no lo sabe._

Nuestra canción es la manera en que te ríes, la primera cita "hombre no la besé y debí haberlo hecho" Y cuando regreso a casa antes de decir "amén" preguntándole a Dios si él podría jugar de nuevo.

Estaba tan emocionada. Edward era el chico perfecto, y por esos detalles que hacía es que lo amaba. Ninguna canción que había escuchado era tan buena como la nuestra.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song."_

* * *

_holaaaa!_

_les gustó? eso espero(:_

_la cancion se llama Our song y es de taylor swift. pero supongo que ya lo saben(:_

_dejen sus comentarios!_

_un besoteee_


End file.
